undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OVERTALE (Adam Chapman)
Translated using google translate (and now edited), it's the best I can do - LunaDeaminac Overtale - this fan game has been in development since November 2015, and was created by Adam Chapman along with his hard-working team consisting of ~50 people. Overtale carries over a variety of functions from Undertale- including a branching narrative, and a bullet-hell-style battle system with options to ACT, FIGHT, etcetera- as well as many new mechanics and original characters. Not following in the footsteps of Undertale's 2D graphical style, Overtale will make use of simple but clean 3D-graphics, inspired by games such as "Journey" and "The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker". Plot Overtale follows an original time-line, loosely inspired by the Dreemurr-Reborn webcomic, in which Frisk sacrifices theirself to give Asriel a second chance at life with their soul. 15 years after the events of Undertale, the tentative peace between humans and monsters is threatened by a sudden epidemic of monsters attacks. In an attempt to keep the peace between the two races, Asriel (now the human-monster ambassador) joins Lucas Howard, Sierra and Tony Roman on a quest to find the root of the problem. However, throughout the companions' journey, it quickly becomes apparent that the situation they're getting themselves into might be more complicated than anyone had imagined. Differences from Undertale * New story: Completely original non-canon narrative. * New characters: Meet new friends and enemies! * The new engine: Using the myriad features Unity 5, Overtale will take Undertale's format in directions never before possible (like along the z-axis). * The new mechanics: Use your skills as you see necessary - sacrifice your very life essence to help others, or carve a bloody swathe through humans and monsters alike. * New battles: A 3D take on the original battle system with new attacks, evasion and soul mechanics. * New soundtrack: Featuring both orchestral remixes of the Undertale soundtrack and original compositions from some of the community's greatest musical talents. Soundtrack # Overtale OST 002 - Menu Theme (Демо) # Overtale OST 005a - Sunblushed Meadows (Солнечно) # Overtale OST 006a - Enemy Approaching (Версия A) # Overtale OST 006b - Enemy Approaching (Версия B) # Overtale OST 006c - Enemy Approaching (Версия C) # Overtale OST 007 - Enigma # Overtale OST 008 - Crossroads # Overtale OST 009 - Paradisium # Overtale OST 010 - Entwined Spirits # Overtale OST 014 - Upon Adversity # Overtale OST 018 - Missing Essence # Overtale OST 022 - A Culinary Legend # Overtale OST 023 - Heartache # Overtale OST 024a - A Father Before a King # Overtale OST 025 - Anomalous Data # Overtale OST 029a - Adventes (Солнечно) # Overtale OST 029b - Adventes (Лунно) # Overtale OST 030a - His Theme # Overtale OST 031a - Soup # Overtale OST 033a - Wrench in the Works # Overtale OST 039 - Golden Heights # Overtale OST 044 - Generally Unpleasant Experiences Gallery OVERTALE.jpg|Лукас Ховард и Азриэль на обложке игры 12358251_10207734368019074_901896852_n-jeafmmmn.jpg|Концепт-Арт Азриэля asriel - tj-eqgjdf3y.jpg|Второй Концепт-Арт Азриэля 12359682_10207721700302389_1181264651_o-bvtpgcsp.jpg|Концепт-Арт Лукаса lucas 1-y8dy3sw2.jpg|Второй Концепт-Арт Лукаса 12271253_10207614603385033_1670838782_o-zxhf7vey.jpg|Концепт-Арт Тони Романа alphys - suzanne-iwcukbm6.jpg|Концепт-Арт Альфис 12553034_1303488166343777_498055129296991456_n-c5deg8w5.jpg|Модели Азриеля и Лукаса tony-zdumqmun.jpg|Модель Тони Романа landscape_overtale-f29kpcy7.jpg|Концепт-арт Зеленеющего Оазиса Сиерра.png|Концепт-арт Сиерры Overtaleoncemore.jpg Category:Games